Violetta di Nola
Violetta di Nola is the secondary antagonist in Mia and Me'' ''who appears in both Season 1 and 2. Character Violetta harasses Mia and Vincent from the first moments she knows them. She bullies others, and regards them as less important than she is. She manipulates her friends, like Paula, to do things to prove their devotion to her. She is harsh to others, but as seen in Season 2, she is unhappy living with her mother and wishes to move in with her father because he treats her nicely while the Contessa just pushes her to do things she doesn't want to do. She may be projecting her emotions onto her peers. In Centopia, Violetta takes on a new persona, Varia, as to throw off Mia from thinking she could be Violetta. She started out as a sneaky spy, betraying her friends, but works to change near the end of her visits to Centopia. Relationships Mia * Mia and Violetta has a bad relationship for all of Season 1 and most of Season 2. Violetta despises Mia, and she constantly harasses Mia about her book. She tries to humiliate Mia in other ways too. For example, some ways she would humiliate Mia was by using Paula as a double agent, by having Mia audition for a role in the school play where she must kiss Vincent, and spreading an old secret of Mia having had a lisp which she read in Paula's diary. In Centopia, Violetta uses an alter persona, Varia, but she tries to get rid of Mia throughout most of the episodes, Later on, Mia comes back to ask Violetta to return with her to the real world, and after being exposed as a double agent for Rixel, she works to prove herself as a good person by saving Mia, Yuko, Mo and Onchao from Rixel's plan. Vincent * Violetta has bullied Vincent since the first episode, and does all throughout Season 1. After Vincent becomes friends with Mia, Violetta tries to use him constantly to try and get him to tell her about Mia and her book. Paula * Paula used to be a friend and ally of Violetta, but Violetta controlled her actions and made her harass Mia Paula eventualy became friends with Mia and Vincent instead, so her and Violetta became enemies from there on. Contessa di Nola * Contessa di Nola is Violetta's mom. Violetta does not like her, because she treats Violetta poorly and forces her to do things she does not want to do. She lives with her mother, but wishes to be with her father instead. Vittorio di Nola * Vittorio is Violetta's father, who is divorced. She wishes to live with him, as her relationship is a strong one. Mo * In Centopia, Violetta works to become friends with Mo, and she even tells the group she is a princess after Mo tells her he is a prince so she would feel that attention from him is on her. Yuko * Violetta also works to become friends with Yuko, as she has fun on adventures with Yuko and Mo. Mario * Mario is a farmhand at Renzo Genovese's farm, and Violetta appears to have a small crush on him. She tries to get him to leave Renzo's farm and work for her family full time instead. Rixel * Rixel and Violetta work together in Centopia with a deal they made: if Violetta helps Rixel capture a winged unicorn, then he will help Violetta get rid of Mia so she can be friends with Yuko and Mo without having to have Mia with them as well. Gargona * Gargona works with Violetta as well as a partner with Rixel's plan. Tukito * Tukito is who sends Violetta's information to Rixel, but she is freaked out by Tukito and hates him. Appearance As a human * Violetta has long, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She pulls back the hair framing her face with pins. She wears variants of the school uniform, and usually has jewelry. As an elf * Violetta as Varia has short, dark purple hair with lavender streaks. The sides of her hair is shaved, with triangles shaved into it. She wears pink eye shadow and has blue eyes. She has gold earrings, bracelets and accessories. She wears a purple one piece suit with pink and lavender flower patters and golden triangles scattered throughout the top half of her one piece. She has wings with a purple tint, and purple circles and details. Gallery Series Season 1 * After the arrival of Mia in the new boarding school. Violetta disliked Mia strongly, and would taunt and harass her and Vincent, whether on her own or by manipulating her friends to. Violetta was interested in Mia's book, The Legend of Centopia, as she sees Mia caring for it immensely. She wants to either get the book for herself or to destroy it, as seen when she sends Paula to spill glue all over it in the library. Season 2 * Violetta spendt the summer holidays with her mother, Contessa di Nola, and rode horses for competition. Mia also spends the holidays at her Grandfather, Renzo. It turns out he owns the only patch of Genovese land and is surrounded by land owned by the di Nola's. * In the episode "My name is Varia," Violetta sees Mia fall and discovers a broken piece of Mia's bracelet, and she gets sent to Centopia with Mia after the oracle is read, Once there, she pretends she is a princess named Varia, who had lost her memory. She also wanted to hang out with Yuko and Mo, but Varia wanted to get rid of Mia so she turned to Rixel as a spy with the promise of him handling Mia for her if she helped him get a winged unicorn. Violetta eventually refuses to go back to the real world so she throws her necklace in a rive so she cannot return, and is reported missing. Mia comes back to get her, and Violetta works to change herself so she can be a good friend to Mo, Yuko, and even Mia. She comes back to the real world with Mia, and stands up to her mother and tells her she will live with her father. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Female characters Category:Allies Category:Elves Category:Earth Category:Protagonists Category:Contessa Category:Vittorio Category:Mia Category:Paula Category:Vincent